


First Interrogation

by Amariys



Series: Crime Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Organized Crime, Slight gore and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariys/pseuds/Amariys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryota is brought in for interrogation by Aomine Daiki, Head of Organized Crime Department. Kuroko Tetsuya observes how his senior deals with the supposed-killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

The man looks out of place in the interrogation room, Kuroko thinks as he watches the blond haired man sitting on the uncomfortably hard metal chair with his hands and legs handcuffed firmly from the one-way glass. From Kuroko’s eyes, the supposed killer looks more like a model rather than a murderer with his soft blond hair framing his well-structured face, soft brown eyes gleaming with happiness and creamy skin. Kuroko won’t be surprised if he actually finds the man’s face in a magazine’s cover.

However, Kuroko is also not so naïve. Three years in the Organized Crime Department of Police Station, he has found out that appearance often leads to deception. Organized crime is where clever and sly criminals take home, after all. So when his senior, Daiki Aomine, told him to catch the man, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko had done it without the slightest bit of doubt to his senior’s hunch. Although, if Kise really is the killer, Kuroko will be very surprised. He will never think this pretty man can do such a cold-hearted murder.

“Why the hell no one has interrogated him now? Can’t you all do anything without me here?” That statement announces the arrival of Daiki Aomine, the Head of Organized Crime Department. Aomine is Kuroko’s senior and one of the most respected detectives in their office. Aomine’s rate for solving crimes is almost 100%. The cases he doesn’t manage to solve usually are classified and, one way or another, are directly managed by the DIA itself.

“Apparently, no one wants to deal with him.” Kuroko answers calmly in his usual monotone way. People often are amazed by his easy way of talking with Aomine. Not few people are intimidated by the tanned man’s aura and reputation, after all.

“Huh? Are you serious?” Aomine says ridiculously. When he sees Kuroko’s straight face, though, he just sighs and scratches his neck in irritated manner. “Fine, you bunch of cowards. Kuroko, come with me!” he orders as he heads into the interrogation room, not looking back to check whether Kuroko is following or not.

The blue haired man, of course, follows soon after with the case files in hand. Aomine hasn’t even stopped to get it before, after all, and Kuroko doubts this Kise Ryota will say anything without some proof shown to him. Even with the pictures, somehow Kuroko still doubts they will get anything from the blond. Despite Kise’s pleasant appearance, Kuroko can feel something dangerous just lurking under the man’s facade. Although, he is sure he has nothing to fear when Aomine is with him. Not even the most seasoned criminal dares to mess with the tan man, after all.

* * *

Kise Ryota is bored. He doesn’t like to be brought into the interrogation room. Correction, he doesn’t like being brought into the interrogation room and then _ignored_. This is not the first time Kise sits on the hard metal chair or even has his hands and legs handcuffed. No. After all, the Head of Organized Crime is an old acquaintance of him. He has known the deepest, darkest side of Aomine no one else knows and vice-versa. Of course, this sometimes brings Kise at a disadvantage, like now, because Aomine knows of his … side-job, let’s say. It’s the only reason Kise’s here. If it’s anyone else but Aomine’s junior who has come to get him, Kise may not follow so obediently.

Still, it’s cruel for ignoring Kise after bringing him into this uncomfortable room, Kise thinks as he leans back and sighs. “Ne, Aominecchi. If you are there, hurry up and let’s have our chat already. I’m bored.” He says to the one-way glass, knowing fully at least one person is behind that glass, watching him intently.

As if in answer to his request, the interrogation room’s door is opened and Aomine steps in confidently. Kise’s eyes brighten at the sight of the tan man, not an ounce of fear or nervousness shown despite the intimidating presence of Aomine in the room. The door is closed after, but Kise’s attention is now solely focused on Aomine as the man takes a sit in front of him heavily.

“Aominecchi! At last! I’ve been wondering where you are. You usually don’t take this long to start our chat. How are you? You look well, I must say!”

Aomine’s eyebrows furrow together, his whole expression screaming annoyance because of the exuberant man in front of him. “Don’t you even realize where you are? How can you be so cheerful all the time, you bastard?”

Kise shrugs carelessly. “What does being depress and nervous will do now? It’s better if we can see the positive points in everything, right? You should practice that, Aominecchi. You’re frowning far too often, you’ll have wrinkles before you’re even fourty!”

Kuroko can’t believe what he’s seeing right now. No one, to the best of his knowledge, has ever dared to talk like that to Aomine. Besides, if Kise really is a murderer, then he surely is the liveliest and happiest one Kuroko has ever encountered. The blue haired man is standing behind Aomine since the first time he enters the room, but apparently the blond man hasn’t even noticed him yet. Kuroko is used with this. In fact, he often uses his lack of presence to observe people better and as he observes Kise, there really is nothing indicating the man can even hold a gun and point it to other people. Kise looks like a perfectly kind and handsome man.

“Cut your crap. You know why you’re here. Do you even need me to show you the pictures?” Apparently, Aomine isn’t as amused by the situation as Kise and Kuroko. His tone indicates impatience and there’s a faint growl at the end of his statement.

Kise falls silent, before his lips slowly curve into a smirk. This time, the smirk is neither warm nor kind. It’s a cold smirk hinting only of malice. Kuroko feels a shiver runs through his body for a second by seeing that smirk and this, he concludes, is the real Kise, the dark side of him who can actually kill a man without batting an eye. “Do humor me, Aominecchi, as I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kise says lightly, the smirk vanishes from his face just like that and being replaced by a teasing grin instead.

Kuroko can see Aomine gritting his teeth, but when he speaks his voice is calm and collected. “Kuroko, give me the case file.”

“Yes,” Kuroko answers readily, stepping forward to give Aomine the case file he asks. Kise looks surprised by his sudden presence, those brown eyes blink before widening for seconds. Kuroko also catches the slight narrowing of those brown orbs, a calculating glint in them.

“You are Aominecchi’s junior who came to get me, aren’t you?” Kise says in friendly manner, attention turns into Kuroko. The blue haired man doesn’t say anything, but Kise is undeterred. He continues on, “Wow. You really lack of presence, do you know that? It must be … convenient. I bet you can sneak behind people without them even realizing. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Kise Ryota!”

What kind of murderer will excitedly introduce himself to a police? Nevertheless, Kuroko feels it’ll be too impolite to not return the introduction. “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Kurokocchi, huh. So you are Aominecchi’s new junior. I hope you can stand being his junior. I know some of them have … complained of being too intimidated by him.” Kise is handling interrogation like a simple chat between old friends. Even Kuroko is amazed by the man’s easy-goingness.

“Can’t you focus on the matter here?” Aomine sounds like he’s close to actually hitting Kise. “This is the body we found just yesterday. Do you recognize this man?” he slides the case file with the picture of a dead body of a man in his late thirties who was killed by a single gun-shot to his head after tortured. The many deep scars on his body told the severity of the torture. Not many people are able to look at the picture. It’s too gory for even police men.

Kise’s brown eyes flick lazily towards the picture, his face impassive. “That’s Todou, if I’m not mistaken? He’s a member of a yakuza group around here. Killing between yakuza is not unusual, surely you know that. I don’t see anything there you can hold against me, Aominecchi.”

True. This all looks like the usual war between two yakuza group. After all, the town they live in is famous with the long-time feud between two yakuza groups, Seirin and Teikou. Kuroko, who is new both to the police department and to the town, doesn’t know why Aomine needs just one look at the body before ordering him to capture Kise. This case looks unrelated with the man who isn’t a part of either group of the yakuzas.

“Don’t kid with me, Kise. One glance and I could tell this was done by you. The torture scars are identic with your favorite way of killing: always so messy, always catching people’s attention. You just can’t help but wanting to be in the spotlight, do you? You are one sick bastard who loves blood way too much.”

“Are you sure you’re not just too suspicious of me?” Kise’s lips purse. He’s almost pouting now. Aomine always is cruel. He never speaks civilly whenever they meet. Here Kise is, actually looking forward to chat with the tan, handsome police, but all Aomine wants is to make him confess of his ‘sin’. “I didn’t kill this man. Besides, what do you mean with my favorite way of killing, anyway?”

“We think it’s strange for the murderer to use two different weapons to kill him,” Kuroko steps in, capturing the attention of both Aomine and Kise immediately. “From the forensic report, we knew he was first and foremost being tortured with knife. His scars proof that. So, if the killer actually had a knife in his hand, why must he bother to change his weapon to a gun in order to finish him? It’s too inconvenient to bring two weapons to kill someone. Furthermore, the crime scene is not an abandon building, but an office building. It’s not exactly the ideal place to torture someone, since people can easily come across the body afterwards. Those are the reasons Aomine-senpai points at you.”

“It’s only you, after all, who loves being in the spotlight so much to dare do something outrageous like that. Also, you are the only one arrogant enough to pull this kind of trick. Don’t tell me I’m mistaken, because we both know that will be a lie.” Aomine adds with narrowing eyes.

Kise is silent. His expression, for once, is void from any smirk or smile as he simply watches the two people in front of him. How funny. He has thought Kurokocchi is only an amateur junior forced into Aomine’s guidance because of his inexperience, but he can tell it’s a wrong thought. Kuroko actually has potential inside of him. A potential that can be quite annoying if Aomine lends his hand in bringing it out. This is not good. Not good at all. Perhaps it’ll be better for Kise to, ah, erase Kurokocchi? … No. It won’t do either. From what Kise has seen, Aomine seems quite protective of his junior, if subtly, but the way Aomine’s body is covering Kuroko’s from Kise’s direct line of sight is quite telling. If Kise does anything to harm Kuroko, Aomine will surely not forgive him. Now what should Kise do? This is quite complicated.

Finally, the blond haired man sighs, as if dejected. “You hurt me, Aominecchi, having such a bright junior under your care without telling me anything about him beforehand. Kurokocchi, hm? You are one interesting person. I’d so love to know you more.” Kise’s voice drops into a dangerous whisper as he says the last words and Aomine tenses in reflex.

“Don’t you dare thinking anything strange, Kise. I’m not so kind as to let you get away from jail _forever_ , you know?” Aomine warns with a growl.

Kise chuckles as if Aomine has said something very interesting. “Aww, you’re cute when you’re protecting your junior like that, Aominecchi,” he teases before getting more serious. “However, you two are wasting your time. I’ve told you, I didn’t kill the man and I don’t have any relation with yakuza. So can you please get me out now? I have a date in,” he gazes at the wall clock inside the room. “—another hour, after all.”

“Tell me one good reason why I have to let a murderer like you go away.” Aomine’s voice is calm, but his eyes look as if he wants nothing more but to put Kise behind the jail.

“Because, my dear Aominecchi, you have _nothing_ to catch me. At least, not now and not in this case.” Kise replies with a mocking smirk attaches firmly on his face. “Besides, it’s a good opportunity for you to nurture your beloved junior more. Maybe, once he’s as skillful as you, I will finally be placed where you want me to be. For now, though, the best decision you can take is letting me go.”

Aomine grits his teeth. He doesn’t like the glint he can see in Kise’s eyes when those brown orbs fall on Kuroko. An interested Kise never is a good thing for the object of his attention, after all. He must make sure Kuroko doesn’t get near Kise anytime in the future. However, he can see the truth in Kise’s words. The proofs he has are not solid enough, more so because the main ground he puts Kise in interrogation room is his hunch. He knows Kise is the killer; of that he has no doubts, but to make the judges agree with him is another matter entirely. But can he really let Kise just walks away from punishment, again?

Before Aomine can make up his mind, a knocking sound can be heard. Kuroko immediately walks to the door and opens it. A green haired man with glasses and formal suit stands behind the door. The man doesn’t look pleased, if the scowl in his face can be used as any indicator, and by the soft curse Aomine utters at seeing the man, Kuroko can guess he is Kise’s friend. Kuroko’s guess, as per usual, is right.

“Midorimacchi! You come for me! I’m so flattered!” Kise grins brightly at Midorima who doesn’t return the grin.

“I’m here to bring that troublemaker out. You don’t have solid proof to hold him here, so I’ll be very pleased if you release him right now, Detective Aomine. If you have any problem with my client, you can file a report and send it to my office anytime you want.” Midorima says coldly as he strides into the room and stands in front of Aomine, hands fold on his chest.

Aomine just glares at the, Kuroko guesses, lawyer, before finally he grumbles and concedes. “Fine. This thing won’t happen again, though, Midorima. I will catch this bastard and you one day.” He vows.

Midorima simply raises his eyebrow, unfazed. “I won’t sue you for that accusation. Now, please, release my client from those handcuffs.”

Aomine doesn’t say anything, but he nods at Kuroko, who is holding the key for Kise’s handcuffs. Once he gets the confirmation from his senior, Kuroko walks up to Kise and releases the handcuffs holding the man’s wrists and ankles together. “Sorry for that,” the blue haired man says, out of ethics.

“Oh, never mind. I’m used with handcuffs.” Kise replies with a wink as he rubs his wrists. “Kurokocchi, I really hope we can meet again later. Perhaps in a different situation.”

Kuroko only nods. “Perhaps we will.” After all, the town is small. There’s always a probability he and Kise will meet again someday.

“Don’t you go agreeing with him, you idiot! Don’t you understand he’s a killer?” Aomine glares at his junior.

Kise laughs, patting Kuroko on the shoulder before walking past him. “Now, now, you should listen to Aominecchi, Kurokocchi. Be more wary of people like me. After all, I do love bloods and I’m quite sure the red will look oh so pretty on your pale skin.” He whispers for Kuroko’s ears only before passing Aomine with a grin, leaving the blue haired man staring at him in disbelieve.

Once the two people have walked out from the room, Aomine huffs heavily and sit back down on the chair. “Damn it. He walks away again.”

Kuroko can only stare at the closed door, a foreboding feeling creeping inside him. “… I think we may have release a very dangerous killer, Aomine-senpai.” He says in monotone, Kise’s last words before leaving still repeating in his mind.

“Don’t you tell me about that,” Aomine snorts. “Let’s just hope he will lay low for now. Beside, Kise is an easy catch. It’s Midorima you should be wary about. You still have lots to learn about them, Kuroko.”

Kuroko nods without words. He realizes that after this meeting with Kise. Organized crime is far more dangerous than he has thought. He really should learn more if he wants to live in this kind of world.

* * *

“Thank you for coming to get me, Midorimacchi!” Kise says cheerfully, looping an arm around Midorima’s shoulder.

“Don’t thank me, you idiot. Akashi is displeased by this situation. He knows you like to be in the spotlight, but after this accident, he wants you to lay low for a while. I’ve told you times and times again your work is far too messy. Why don’t you ever listen to me?” Midorima is annoyed. This is not the first time he has to bail Kise out from jail. Unfortunately, for some strange reason, he can never say no in helping his oh-so-called friend.

“I will lay low, don’t worry. After all, I’ve gotten a new toy.” Kise replies with a smirk, his thought going to Kuroko and Aomine.

Midorima shoots his friend a look. “If you’re thinking about Aomine’s junior, you better stop. Akashi, apparently, has an eye on him too and I don’t want Aomine to be on our tail anytime soon. How can you be so stupid to leave such an obvious mark on the last victim, anyway? You’re lucky Aomine doesn’t have more solid proof or even I won’t be able to bail you out, Idiot!”

Kise chuckles, not a hint of remorse shown. “I can’t help it. I was having too much fun. The blood was just so pretty. Besides, I really didn’t kill that man. You were the one who took the killing shoot, my dear sniper.”

Midorima lifts his glasses up, an unconscious irritated gesture of his. “You’re lucky you didn’t say anything about that back then. If you do, I will never help you again.”

Kise just laughs openly. Oh, he is so happy right now. The thrill of chase between him and Aomine always leaves him excited. Besides, it looks like the chase will be even more thrilling with Kuroko on Aomine’s side. Kise really can’t wait until the next time he meets with those duo again. For now, though, he will keep his words and lay low. After all, not even Kise is stupid enough to go against Akashi’s order.

  **  
**


End file.
